pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheezy
'' with blocks spelling his name.]] Wheezy is a toy penguin who appears in Toy Story 2. ''Toy Story 2'' Wheezy was once one of Andy's favorite toys until his squeaker broke. Andy was very upset, and when his mother said she would fix it, she instead left Wheezy on the shelf, where he was forgotten as he coughed on dust. He tried to squeak for help, but nobody could hear him as his squeaker was still broken. When Woody's arm was accidentally torn by Andy, he also ended up on the shelf and by chance, discovered Wheezy. He tried to help Wheezy but there was little he could do to repair him. The asthmatic penguin pointed out that there was a yard sale outside and that he was likely to be sold. He was among the many toys collected for the sale, so Woody rushed to rescue him. He and Andy's dog, Buster, ran to the sale and recovered Wheezy, who was grateful for his help. Unfortunately, Woody fell off Buster, who ran back inside the house. Woody was subsequently found and kidnapped by Al, and this is where the toys' mission to rescue him began. As Buzz prepared to embark on his mission, Wheezy pleaded with Buzz to save Woody. Wheezy was later seen in a happier mood after Woody and his friends return home. Wheezy was finally repaired with help from Mr. Shark and sang You've Got a Friend in Me to all of his friends in a deep voice. ''Toy Story 3'' Wheezy only appeared briefly in the home videos that Andy's mom made of Andy when he was a kid. Later on, Woody commented that Wheezy and toys like him were either given away or sold in yard sales, which suggests that Woody was unable to help him this time like he did before. Wheezy was a silent cameo in the movie, most likely out of respect for Joe Ranft. However, he makes a full appearance in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, along with Bo Peep. Due to the deceased Joe Ranft, Wheezy is voiced by a new voice actor, Charlie Adler. Toy Description Trivia * Wheezy originated from the earliest story ideas for the first Toy Story, when it would have starred the main character Tinny from Tin Toy. At that time, it was planned to have been a feature version of Pixar's unmade TV special A Tin Toy Christmas (hence the reason that he's a penguin). The Pixar TV special you never got to see, "A Tin Toy Christmas" * Wheezy got his name from having asthma. * In one of the videos on the Toy Story 3 website, his own version of You've Got a Friend in Me is shown, and he is also credited as "Squeak E. Clean." * Wheezy made a non-speaking cameo appearance in a Toy Story Mania commercial. * He wheezes like Old Wheezy The Log Loader from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Gallery Wheezy&Bullseye-Christmas.jpg|Wheezy and Bullseye putting blocks together to say "Happy Holidays" wheezy_toystorymaniacameo.jpg|Wheezy in the Toy Story Mania opening. Toy-story-3-wheezy.png|Wheezy's cameo in Toy Story 3. Toy-story-3-bo-beep-and-wheezy.png|Wheezy's second cameo in Toy Story 3. Quotes References Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters